<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>These Hands Are All We Have by Leopardmask</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411019">These Hands Are All We Have</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardmask/pseuds/Leopardmask'>Leopardmask</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1.17 Caves &amp; Cliffs Update (Minecraft), Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hypothermia, Hypothetical Season 8, Robot Tango, huddle for warmth (platonic), non-permanent minecraft death, possibly-graphic robot damage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardmask/pseuds/Leopardmask</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an exciting new world! But excitement quickly turns to danger when some hermits underestimate just what they're dealing with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>These Hands Are All We Have</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetingAnswers/gifts">FleetingAnswers</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="resolved">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>
  <span>World number eight. Everyone was abuzz with excitement as they arrived. Xisuma had picked an island for them, as had become tradition, but he assured everyone that there were new geographical features close by in all directions. Once Xisuma had double-checked that all the customizations were working - to avoid a repeat of the first night of world seven - the hermits scattered, eager to explore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After some quick tree-punching, many hermits dove into the underground. Others were drawn to the enticingly high and craggy mountains. One party opting to scale the mountains consisted of Cub, Doc, Tango, and Zedaph, working together to better - or possibly worsen - their chances of accomplishing something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mountains were definitely more difficult to climb, even with all of them chipping away at the steep slopes with wood and stone pickaxes. But soon, they clambered up onto a ledge in the snowy peaks. Zedaph was very grateful that Cub and Doc had had the foresight to pick some berries and even hunt a few animals before they got here; he had thought of neither, and had to borrow food from them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A low bleat caught their attention. All four hermits grinned at the sight of a mountain goat and her baby, watching them from even higher on the mountain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cub glanced around, then moved toward a slightly less steep path to their left. “I’m going to get close and see what happens,” he announced. “Anyone else want to try?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re nuts,” Tango laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe on the next one,” Doc smirked. “I want a front-row seat on this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Zedaph agreed. “I’ll definitely want a turn later though!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The banter continued for a little while as Cub made his way ever higher. When the goats noticed him, the baby wandered over and bumped him. Cub slipped, sending a bit of snow raining down, but regained his footing, chuckling at the cuteness of the little guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mother goat did not appreciate her baby’s friendly antics. With an angry sound, she rushed Cub, hooking his coat on her horns almost before he could react and flinging him off the path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cub crashed relatively unharmed into the deep snow about halfway between the goats and the other hermits. He slid a bit down the slope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So did the snow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sliding didn't stop. More and more snow came loose from the mountain slope, carrying Cub with it as it barreled down toward the others. There was no time to escape, only to cry out as the avalanche engulfed them all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was tumbling, crashing white. Zedaph vaguely remembered something about "swimming" to the top before the snow settled. If only he could remember which way was up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the motion slowed. The snow settled in around him, and he quickly pushed a bit away from his chest and face so he could breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was already shivering. Snow had easily gotten into his coat in the chaos, and even if it hadn't, he was still surrounded in the stuff. Zedaph had almost no supplies; he had been mooching off his friends all the way up the mountain. He could accept his fate here, confident that a respawn would take him back to their little island, but hypothermia seemed like a long and unpleasant way to go-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tango.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How well could his inorganic friend handle the cold? Obviously Tango could deal with cold biomes for a stretch, else he wouldn't have come on the Goat Expedition, but this... More concerningly, Zedaph wasn’t sure whether Tango could even technically </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span> from freezing. If he couldn’t, Tango could easily end up stuck here until he was found. Zedaph, now somewhat reoriented, started digging, shoveling snow away with his bare hands to free himself and, hopefully, his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cub shuddered as snow dropped onto the gash in his arm. He had hit a rock or two on the way down the mountain, he thought. It wasn’t a bad scrape, but it was bleeding a little. He tried to ignore the indigo blood seeping into the snow below him: a reminder of magic he’d left behind, but magic that would still cause consequences if he died in the snow. He wasn’t sure, but he would probably last a little longer in an insulated cave than he would if he tried to burrow out of the snow. To take his mind off of his lack of options, he reached for his communicator to send out a distress call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;cubfan135&gt; Anyone still on the surface? A few of us might need some help out here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ERROR: NO SIGNAL</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cub frowned. No signal? Communicators shouldn’t lose signal. They worked anywhere. They worked between </span>
  <em>
    <span>dimensions,</span>
  </em>
  <span> for goodness’ sake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except when they didn’t. For a brief time, when the varied biomes of the Nether were still brand new, communicators sometimes struggled to transmit through layers of basalt or even blackstone. It had been brushed off as a minor inconvenience, communicators having to recognize new materials to broadcast through them. But now, here he was, buried in what was apparently a new, snowier form of snow, with no way to contact the outside world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his arms tighter around himself, looked around the tiny space he’d dug, and sighed. No, waiting for an uncomfortable respawn wasn’t an option for him. He had to get out of here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tango had actually bundled up a little to deal with the chilly mountain air, but he could never have been prepared for being literally buried in cold. He couldn’t actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> how cold it was, not really - high heat had always been more of a present threat, so that was what he had been more specifically programmed to sense - but he knew, conceptually, that the snow around him was freezing, and that was probably not good for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wiggled his limbs, trying to free them enough to dig. He could already feel his joints binding and grating with every motion. His redstone core gave off some heat, but not enough to keep away the frost that was forming. There was also snow in his lung after yelling halfway down the mountain, just close enough to his core to melt, just far enough to not stay melted. Ice crystals prodded at him, a constant reminder of how close they were to reaching his more delicate circuitry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time was not on Tango’s side, but persistence and mental function were. He couldn’t feel the cold, and he wouldn’t tire just from trying to stay warm. He pushed and swung and scooped with his hands, making methodical progress... somewhere. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Up</span>
  </em>
  <span> was ideal, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t happening quickly. His metal body kept sinking every time he managed a step. He barely noticed the faint red glow on the snow in front of him disappear as his indicator lights winked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc had just wanted to see the goats. They had all just wanted to see the goats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least he’d had the forethought to put a shirt on under his favorite lab coat before venturing into the snow. Too much clothing often felt strange and restrictive to him, especially when it covered his metal arm, but he also knew his body couldn’t regulate its temperature as well as it had when he was human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that a single, loose shirt mattered much to him now. He was still shivering, at least, but for how long, he didn’t know. His right arm barely moved for him, the redstone lights inside already dimming. The place where the cold metal attached to his skin </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt.</span>
  </em>
  <span> So did his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, it wasn’t like he had much stuff on him to lose. Doc grimaced and curled up tighter on himself, one arm pressed uselessly against the snow. He hated death, hated the feeling of it, but sometimes there was no other way. As his body stilled, Doc mentally pulled up his coordinates on the screen of his eye and memorized them, just before everything went dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Docm77 froze to death</b>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;iJevin&gt; thats new</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;Grian&gt; huh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;VintageBeef&gt; you folks doing okay out there?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;Xisuma&gt; grats on first death to a new feature :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;impulseSV&gt; that doesn’t sound fun</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Impulse kept one eye on chat as he went about his business. He was still on the surface, wanting to get pretty prepared before he dove into the caves. He knew Zedaph and Tango had gone to the mountains with Cub and Doc, but Doc was the only one in the party who anyone had seen in the chat since they started. Usually if one person in a small group died, the others in the group would respond, even if it was only to point and laugh. The fact that they hadn't, even Tango, was starting to make him worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was challenging finding purchase on the powdery snow. Fortunately, Cub had been the one with the blocks on hand - and a stone shovel. He focused on making spaces big enough to place down solid surfaces to stand on, those surfaces slowly but surely rising in a staircase, until suddenly the sun was shining on his face. He had broken through!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cub yawned, then caught himself. He wasn't out of danger yet. He could still-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A rustling of moving snow caught his attention, followed by a minor collapse and a muffled cry. Cub hastily dropped more stepping stones and started digging out the collapsed snow. His shovel revealed blond hair and a brown jacket. Cub offered his hand, and Zedaph blearily grabbed it to stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cub!" Zedaph exclaimed gratefully, before being interrupted by his communicator. He grabbed it out of habit, then realized: "Oh! Our communicators are working again!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because we're out of the snow," Cub smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zedaph wrinkled his nose. "Doc's already frozen to death, poor guy. We can let everyone know that the two of us are fine, at least."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Except we're not," Cub murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zedaph looked up. For the first time, he noticed the strange gauntness of Cub's face, the faint hollow glow behind his eyes. "Cub...? What's wrong? Besides the obvious, I mean."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cub rubbed his arms nervously. "Have you ever wondered where Strays come from?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The skeletons with freezing arrows?" Zedaph clarified. "I guess I'd never really thought about it. Oh my god, are you turning into a Stray??"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cub nodded grimly. "When someone dies in the cold, with Vex magic in their soul..." He blinked away another yawn. "Don't let me fall asleep out here, Zed. I won't wake up the same."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More snow fell on Tango’s head. He flung it away. His synthetic skin was getting brittle from the temperature and the constant scraping against snow and ice. Up, up, he couldn’t dig up! His joints and motors were responding slower, slower. He had paused, once, to try his communicator. Nothing had happened. So he kept digging, sweeping away snow with exposed metal fingertips. Snow worked its way into the cracks in his casing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His core couldn’t keep up. Outside was too cold, inside was warm enough to melt ice into water against his circuits. He shuddered as something inside him glitched, then failed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept digging. His hand broke through the surface of the snow! He-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;Zedaph&gt; need rrscue p</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;Zedaph&gt; lease</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;impulseSV&gt; what's happening??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;MumboJumbo&gt; If you're that stuck, can you not respawn home?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;iskall85&gt; maybe they found cool stuff</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;iskall85&gt; don't want to leave it behind</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;Zedaph&gt; yep</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;Zedaph&gt; precous cargo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;Zedaph&gt; aka cub and tango</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;Docm77&gt; Have you found Tango?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;Zedaph&gt; not yert</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;Zedaph&gt; yet</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Impulse's breathing hitched, his eyes glued to the chat. Couldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>find </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tango? Tango unable to respond? Something was very wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;impulseSV&gt; I’m on my way</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;Zedaph&gt; my hero .&lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;Etho&gt; best to have more than one</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;Etho&gt; I’ll join in</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;Renthedog&gt; Count me in! Can’t leave a brother out in the cold!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;GoodTimeWithScar&gt; I’m coming too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;Zedaph&gt; carefu</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;Zedaph&gt; snow is very dep</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;Zedaph&gt; and cokd</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What else could he do? Stand around and worry? No - Impulse had to go find them, had to make sure they were all safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zedaph took another look around nervously. He and Cub really shouldn’t be moving around. They should be making shelter with their meager blocks, maybe even making a fire. But Cub had insisted he was okay for a little while longer, and Zedaph agreed, so they kept trying, pressed close to each other so that Zedaph could share as much heat as he could manage. They had seen Doc post their coordinates in chat; other hermits would be here in no time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing but white in all directions. Except-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weak sunlight reflected off something nearby. Zedaph hurried to bridge toward it - as much as he could hurry, as the cold air sapped his strength.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whazzat?” Cub mumbled at the change of direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they got closer, Zedaph saw what it was and audibly gasped in excitement and concern. Sticking out of the snow was a hand, almost completely showing bare metal. He lay on his belly on their makeshift bridge and started frantically scooping away snow with renewed energy. By now, he couldn’t even feel the biting cold on his hands. Cub joined in with the remnants of his stone shovel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, painfully, more bits were exposed. Skin showed beneath red sleeves. Zedaph grabbed Tango’s hand and pulled, to no avail. The odd angle and the weight of the android, with snow still on top of him, made him impossible to lift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more futile attempts, Zedaph’s adrenaline ran out. He realized just how tired he was. He could sleep, right? The rescue party would be here for Cub and Tango. In fact... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zedaph’s vision was blurry from lethargy, from the cold and blinding snow. All he could see was colors. But there </span>
  <em>
    <span>were colors.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Orange and red and green and black and yellow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The colors picked up speed as they moved toward Zedaph and Cub. Orange jumped to Cub’s side. Red and green split off to investigate Tango. Zedaph stumbled toward the black and yellow and sank into warm, familiar arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa!” Impulse staggered and wrapped Zedaph in a hug as his friend fell onto him. “Zed! Oh my gosh, Zed. Oh gosh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scar, looking equal parts terrified and relieved, embraced Cub. “Cub, are you okay? No, of course you’re not okay, Cub, are you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cub’s head drooped. He snapped it back up to look into Scar’s eyes. “Still alive,” he managed to smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scar produced a pair of leather boots and helped Cub get them on. Cub noticed Scar was wearing boots too. “This is what got us across the snow,” Scar explained. “I’ll help you stand. We’re getting out of the cold, Cub, stay with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But... Tango,” Cub protested. “And Zed...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are more hermits here,” Scar reassured him. “They’ll take care of them. They don’t need to get away as much as you do. Now come on!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took the combined efforts of Etho and Ren to unbury Tango and haul him awkwardly down the mountain. The android had both literally and figuratively frozen in place and no amount of pushing and prodding could even bend an elbow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Impulse followed behind, Zedaph curled up in his arms. When Impulse tripped over his feet, Zedaph was briefly shaken awake. “Mm? Impulse? What’s goin’ on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Impulse righted himself and kept going. “It’s fine, Zed. Everything’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zedaph squirmed, weakly trying to free himself. “But- Tango! Did you get Tango? Is he-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s here, Zed,” Impulse reassured him. “You led us to him. We dug him out. He’s coming back with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zedaph relaxed slightly. “Is he okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Impulse hesitated. “He will be. Don’t worry about it. We’ve got him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Zedaph next awoke, he was wrapped in a blanket, lying next to a campfire. Sitting across from him was Cub, wearing Scar's jacket over his own, while Scar and Ren worked to build a makeshift - though undoubtedly, at Scar’s insistence, very pretty - shelter around the both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cub smiled. "Welcome back to the world of warmth, Zed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Same goes for you!" Zedaph grinned back. He rolled over and sat up. "Where- ohh, this is the plains we came through to go up to the mountains in the first place, yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cub nodded. "Rescue party probably used the path we dug."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Speaking of digging-" Zedaph looked around, a little concerned. He relaxed when he saw Impulse and Doc crouched over something a few meters away. Zedaph briefly considered joining them, but was dissuaded by a sudden shiver. Instead, he scooted closer to the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Doc sat back from Tango’s access panel and sighed. He sent a private message to someone on his communicator, then turned to Impulse. “We’ll have to let respawn repair him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Impulse frowned. “Respawn? I thought the whole reason we got him out of the snow was because he wasn’t going to respawn from it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes and no,” Doc explained. “Tango isn’t dead. It would take a lot more cold and ice than he was in to actually kill him. But he’s very frozen - that’s why he needed rescue. The ice really messed him up. I can’t fix him with the supplies we’ve got. All I have is my hands and my emergency arm repair kit, and this would take much more.” He paused to check his communicator. “Oh, good, Sizuma says it looks like this world’s respawn can handle it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So... what are we waiting for?” Impulse questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He still has ice in his circuits,” Doc pointed out. “I don’t want to shock his system any more than necessary by taking him immediately from frozen through the respawn process.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, the two of them waited. The little shelter was expanded around them as night fell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the middle of the night, with the rest of the group dozing off, Impulse was startled awake by Tango’s arm hitting his leg. He shook Doc’s shoulder. “Hey. He’s conscious again. Is that good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tango looked over at them. It was strangely unsettling, seeing him moving and looking around with dark, unlit eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Tango mouthed at Impulse, pulling his arm away and belatedly realizing he couldn’t talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damaged voicebox,” Doc told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tango nodded, trying to roll himself onto his side. Impulse helped. Once there, Tango paused for a moment, as if trying to remember an action he rarely ever performed, then casually expelled a large quantity of slush from his mouth onto the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. That much stuff blocking air wouldn’t help either,” Doc observed. He started explaining to Tango what all had happened, and what their plan was for him. Tango nodded throughout, agreeing to the idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go meet you there,” Impulse decided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite a slight delay to craft a boat, Impulse got to the spawn island first. Moments later, a flash of code appeared, quickly resolving into Tango with an emphatic “Gwuh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Impulse held out his hand to help Tango stand. “Feeling better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could I not?” Tango answered, twisting and testing his range of motion. “That might possibly have been one of the worst things I have ever experienced.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Impulse gave Tango a quick side-hug and showed him to the boat. “Here, I’m taking you back to the others. You can rant to me allllll you want on the way there.”</span>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/PawPunk">PawPunk's</a> Title Challenge on Discord. We submitted a fic title, and were handed one in return to write a fic from. My title is from RemainingQuestions.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>